Koga's Mate
by bonegirl
Summary: Girls only it's you in the story full of dramam and ......


**Koga's Mate (GIRLS ONLY)**

**By:bonewellgirl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Dynasty Warriors Characters. **

You are a girl and your Kagome's little sister. Your name is Diao Chan and you have long brown hair. Brown eyes and you have roses in your hair. Your weapons are 2 maces. The people in the Feudal Era say you are the most beautiful flower on the field of battle. You wear white fancy shoes and pink stockings. You wear a white long sleeve shirt with a pink dress with ribbons. You are 14 and you live in the Feudal Era. Since you decided to live there now on. (Me-You will know why!) (QUIZ STARTS) -Along the waterfall you were sitting there underneath it. Your eyes were closed and you were calm. The water was touching your skin softly. You were completely soaked all over. After an hour, you got up and walked to your small damp house. It was just a stick house. All the people in the village reject you. Since you steal food from them. However, many if the men are fond of your beauty. You opened the door, sat down, and ate your food. You sat quietly there not caring what happens to you. Just then, you heard something from outside. It was a wolf howling. You open the door and walk outside to the waterfall again. This time you take off your clothes and get into the hot springs. The water went up to your breast and it felt good. YouOh that hit the spot. Bushes began shaking and you grabbed a rock. YouCome out or you are in trouble. You grabbed your clothes and covered yourself. Then threw the rock at the bushes.

A boyDamn it! You thought that sounded like a boy's voice. Out of the bushes was a boy with black long hair in a ponytail. He had a light brown hair band in his hair. His ears were pointy and he had baby blue eyes. He had brown wolf fur on him and armor on him too. He even had a brown wolf tail too. The boy looked around as if he was 16. You looked at him and blushed to see his muscular body. YouWere you spying on me. The boyNo miss I wasn't. I was just searching for something. YouIs that so then how come were you hiding in the bushes? The boyMy name is Koga and who are you? YouMy name is Diao Chan and I don't like boys spying on me. Koga's face turned red and he balled up is fists. KogaI'm sorry for doing that. He came closer to your face and you freaked out. YouAAAAAA! What the heck! You back away and began to swim towards the other side of the hot spring. You got out andDo you mind? KogaYes I do mind when you're about to hit me. He had a red hand mark across his face. You rolled your eyes and got out anyway. You covered yourself with your clothes and hid behind some trees. YouWho does this guy thinks he is? (Speaking in your head) After you got change, you looked around. Koga was nowhere in sight. YouI wonder where that Koga boy went? You walked away and just then, a Flesh Eating Demon came out of the ground!

**Koga's Mate (Part: 2)**

You tighten your hands on your maces and swung them at it. It dodged them and went underground. You stood your ground looking where it would come out. The ground began to shake underneath your feet. It came out behind you and attacked. But you skillfully swung your maces in a twirl and hit the Flesh Eating Demon. It's head came right of and it's body fell to the ground. It melted away and there on the ground was a jewel shard. YouMust be my lucky day. You picked it up and walked to your house. When you got there, you started to clean up your maces from the blood. After that, you went outside again and looked at the jewel shard. It shines and sparkled when the sunlight touched it. YouI could use this to make me stronger. Therefore, you swallowed the jewel shard and felt your body getting stronger. You giggled and wanted to test out your new strength now. You ran towards a cave where a big demon lived. YouCome out you piece of shit! Then you heard a roar and it came out. The demon was purple and had red eyes. You looked up at its face and smiled sweetly. YouYour day has come demon! The big demon laughed and attacked you. You dodged its attack and jumped onto its back. You swung your maces at its back and that made a cracking sound. The big demon fell to the ground and was holding its stomach. You knew your maces had broken the big demon's ribs. You then ran towards the demon and stabbed it into it's head. With one of your bloody maces. The demon twitched and was dead now. Blood was on your maces and on your clothes. YouBloodstains are so hard to get out. You walked to the river and took off your clothes. You began to scrub your clothes through the river. To get the bloodstains out. Out of nowhereNice jewel shard you got there inside that body of yours. You turned around and there right in front of you. Was Koga smiling with a grin on his face. You were naked and washing your clothes. Now Koga saw you naked andWhat the hell are you staring at me! KogaI feel you have a jewel shard in your body. So I came to check it out. You stared at him with your mouth open. YouAre you blind! Can't you see want privacy? Koga walked up to you and picked up one of your maces. HeSo you like maces. I like that in a girl. You growled in anger and got up. You slapped Koga in the face

His eyes darken and he was mad now. He picked you up over his shoulder and grabbed your two maces. Koga had you over his shoulder still naked. YouPut me the fuck down! You started pounding your fists on his back hard. His armor made noise while you hit it. KogaCalm down everything will be alright. YouThanks, I'm sure I'll be calm. Yeah right, I'm naked and you like freaken kidnap me! He growled and gave you a shake up and down. You body felt like an earthquake. YouWhat was that for, Koga? KogaFor being such a brat. When you both finally came to was a cave. The cave looked big and had a long tunnel. Then out came some brown wolves and two boys who wore the same clothes as Koga. You were dropped on the ground and the brown wolves were sniffing you. One of them licked your face and that made you smile. The two boys were looking at you and you stared back at them. You snapped out of it and remembered you were still naked. You got up and hid behind Koga. You were blushing andWho are they? KogaThose two are Ginta and Hakkahu. They are members of my Wolf Demon Tribe. YouHi, my name is Diao Chan. You were still blushing and still hiding behind him. Koga turned around and grinned. He grabbed your waist and made you lean closer. YouShi. You were about to say that, but Koga kissed you. The kiss felt intense and it made your body tighten. Ginta and Hakkahu were standing there wide eye and pointing. The brown wolves were howling like crazy and growling. Koga stopped and picked you up with both of his hands. You looked at him and all of you went into the cave. You fell asleep and closed your eyes.

**Koga's Mate (Part: 3)**

Your eyes opened and you could hear drops of water in the cave. You were about to get up when you stared down around you. The brown wolves were sleeping all over the place. They were snoring and you saw Ginta and Hakkahu sleeping in one corner of the cave. YouWhere is Koga and how the heck am I in these clothes? You had on a brown fur of a wolf skirt. Your shirt was a brown wolf fur bra around your breast. You felt so bare too and on your feet was armor too. It hurt your toes between, but you got use to it. You quietly tiptoe out of the sleeping bunch. A hand grabbed your shoulder andWhy are you leaving, Diao Chan? YouCause I want to just go take a walk and go back to the waterfall. Koga put his arms around you from behind. He whispered into your earCome back soon. You started to blush and got out of his grip. You started walking and headed to the waterfall. You could hear the water rushing down and hitting the rocks. You started looking for your clothes in the river. There in the river were your clothes damp and soaked. You took them out and spread them out on the tree branches to dry. You sat down on the same rock and closed your eyes. You started to feel calm again. The water was soaking you and you could feel the jewel shard inside you. After about five hours, it was almost time for lunch. YouMy clothes should be dry now. You got up and changed into your old clothes. You put our hair up in two ponytails with roses in them. You felt much comfortable now and started to walk towards your house. When all of a sudden a man grabbed your hands. The manHello my name is Miroku. Would you bare my children? You looked at him flattered andYes, but I'm not a woman to bare children. Miroku looked at you with a smile. MirokuWhy are you walking alone when a monk like me could protect you? Just then, a boy with white long hair came andWhy don't you ever stop? You know she's not interested. Then a girl with strange clothes came up from behind him. You remembered it was Kagome your big sister. KagomeHi, Diao Chan and how are things going? MirokuYour name is Diao Chan how lovely. You got out of his grip and started running. All you heard was voices saying your name. Your legs began to get tired, but you kept on running. You didn't want to see Kagome again, after what happened. You stopped and leaned against a tree. Your eyes were closed and you were panting slowly. YouI'm sorry Kagome but I don't want to meet you again. Even if I'm your little sister. I can't forgive myself for what happened in the present. All of a sudden, an arm was wrapped around you. Then a hand claimed over your mouth so you couldn't scream. Your eyes grew wide and you breathed through your nose intensely. A voice was whispered into your ear. The voiceHello Diao Chan long time no see. It was a young man's voice. He laughed evilly and knocked you out.

**Koga's Mate (Part: 4)**

You woke up in a room. The walls had demons from hell painted on them. Your body was freezing cold and you couldn't move your neck. Your neck had a chain on it. You tried to struggle free, but ended up choking yourself. You choked and coughed hard. The door opened and there came the young man. The young man was wearing a white suit with blue and grey armor. Around his waist was a red ribbon wrap. On his feet, he had armor on them too. His black hair was in a braid and on his forehead was a purple cross mark. In his left hand was a huge sword. To you he looked around 20. You stared at him and snap out of it. The young manMy name is Bankotsu and I have been watching you for a long time. Diao Chan, you have grown beautiful through our first meeting. YouWho the hell are you? What makes you think that I could kick your ass? He smirked and walked towards you. You crawled into the corner of the wall. Bankotsu slapped you hard and you began to cry. BankotsuWhy are you crying? You should be grateful you are my slave. Your eyes darken andI'm your slave, Bankotsu? I shall not be a slave for a bastard like you! Your middle finger went up and you stuck your tongue at him. His face was hidden in his bangs and he started to smile evilly. His eyes were red and he grabbed your throat. Bankotsu started laughing as he slammed you against the wall. BankotsuYou really think you can say that to me. Well let me introduce myself in a better way. Your eyes widen as tears of scariness came down your face. Bankotsu picked up his Banryuu sword and slashed it at you. Your whole body went pale as you thought you were dead. However, you were still alive.

Only two things that were torn up were your clothes and some cuts on your face. Bankotsu's eyes popped out of his head as he saw your body. You were still pail and too scared to move. You tried to head for the door, but the chain was still on your neck. YouPlease anything, but this. But he just smirked and grabbed your waist. He pulled you into his chest. You tried to push him back with your knees. But his legs were against yours. His body was so strong it almost felt he was breaking your bones. His hands started rub up and down your body. You were about to touch him when. BankotsuFrom now on you are not allowed to touch. Unless I say so, Diao Chan. You put your hands to your breast. You so badly wanted to touch him. However, your mind said no way. While his other hand was touching you. His other hand was being use to take off his clothes and armor. After his clothes were off, your mouth was open in what you saw. You looked up and down at his muscular body. You started to blush pink andI hate myself damn it. (Speaking in your mind) BankotsuYou like what you see slave? You shake your head yes, but then your mind said to shake no. you quickly shook no, but Bankotsu knew you loved it. He kissed you and you still didn't move. Then he grabbed your legs and spread them out. Bankotsu started pumping into you. The pain shot right up your guts. You closed your eyes tightly and you were going to scream. But out came a long low groan out your mouth. This made you twitch and touch him. All of a sudden, he pinned your wrists down on the floor. His grip on them got tighter and your hands started to swell. YouBankotsu. In a scared voce. You started to cry from the pain and he was enjoying this. He smirked and kept on going in and out. Your whole body felt like all your bones were broken now. From his strong manhood going into you. After about five minutes you fainted and black out. However, Bankotsu kept the pace going for about an hour more. Then after that, sweat was on both of your bodies. Bankotsu fell on top of you. His breathing was tiring and panting. He grabbed his clothes, covered both of you, and went to sleep.

**Koga's Mate (Part: 5)**

You peon eyes it was night andWhat the hell happen? (speaking in your mind) You knew right next to you was Bankotsu. You tried to get up. Putting up a struggle, but his strong arm was wrapped around your waist. The more you struggle the tighter his arm was around your waist. He opened his eyes andTrying to escape from me slave. YouNo. He grinnedI'll have to punish you worst now. He unlocks your neck from the chain. Out his clothes back on andHave fun. He head for the door and snapped his fingers. You wondered why Bankotsu did that. In the far corner of the room was dark. Then all of a sudden, a man appeared in the corner. He had dark long brown hair and had blood eyes. HeSo did you have a good time with Bankotsu? You were still naked and covered yourself with your arms. HeI'm sorry my name is Naraku and I need you, Diao Chan. YouFuck you, Naraku! His face was hell mad and he right up quick to your face. That it made you fall backwards onto the floor. NarakuOh yeah that's right you don't want to remember what happen in the present do you? YouYou're going to die, cause Koga is going to rescue me anytime now! NarakuHe has 15 minutes to be here. On the other hand, we can get to know each other far better. You knew what that meant. He walked towards a chair and sat down. You stared at the floor hoping Koga would show up. NarakuTime's up. Looks like he's not coming. Now let us get started shall we? You knew it wasn't even 15 minutes and started to head for the door. You ran like hell through the hallway. Behind you heard footsteps coming after you. NarakuWe're playing hard to get. Because when I catch you, I shall own you. You were still running in the hallway, when you reached a room. You stopped and looked inside. Your eyes formed tears and your moth was open.

There in chains was Koga bleeding. His eyes open weakly andGet out of here now while you still can! Now Diao Chan! You shook your head no and came into the room. You hugged Koga tight and cried. YouKoga, I didn't want this to happen. I'm sorry. Koga put his chin on your head. His blood was on your skin andEverything will be alright I'll protect you. You looked up into his face and kissed him passion. Koga lifts his head and glares out the door. There in front of the door entrance is Naraku clapping his hands. NarakuBravo, wonderful performance and now it's time to say goodbye to Koga. He started to smile evilly and grabbed your ankles. Your ankles started to burn, since Naraku's body was 345 degrees. His touch made your skin burn painfully. You screamed out, but kept your hands around Koga. Naraku pulled harder and with that, Koga was being pulled too. Your hands lost their grip onto him and Naraku started ragging you to the door. You were trying to hold onto the floor, but they were all wood boards. When you got to the door. You clanged onto the door's edge with all your strength. You looked at Koga and he was staring at you. KogaI'll protect you. Naraku gave one final tug and you lost your grip. YouKoga! As you cried out in pain. Your naked body was being dragged through the hallway. Then you got to the room again and he put the chain around your neck. NarakuIt's time for your punishment. Your eyes were wide and scared. He transformed into a naked chest and part of his upper half. But the bottom half was parts of demons. You tried to struggle out of your chain. Nevertheless, it was no use. NarakuYou're mine forever, Diao Chan. Your body was now covered with slim and demon parts swirling around you. You felt his hands touch your breast and you slapped him. He growled then suddenly poison was going into your veins. Your blood was boiling and burning. You screamed out in pain and cried hard. Hot tears came down upon your face. The poison's pain started to stop slowly and you just whimper. NarakuThe poison will always be inside your body, if you need to be punished. You couldn't speak and your body was in shock.

**Koga's Mate (Part: 6)**

His demon parts were now covered all over your body. The only part that wasn't cover was your face. Naraku kissed you hard and he tried to tongue you. Nevertheless, you wouldn't let him. So once again, the poison started to go into your veins again. Your teeth bit down hard and you opened your mouth. His tongue went in and licked everywhere. It sent chills down your back. NarakuI own you now and control you. You now have the Mark of Onigumo burn scar on your back. That spider mark shall always be on you as long as I live, Diao Chan. YouWhat do you really want from me? He smirked and all of a sudden your body was moving on it's own. Your hands were moving and Naraku's demon parts were still wrapped around you. He moved towards a table and there was chalk on it. Your hand picked it up and he sat you on the floor. You began drawing a circle around you. Then an eye and some circles on the circle's lines around you. You were saying words of some spell. NarakuTake the dagger from my hand and cut your hand to put blood around the circle. You sat there staring at him. YouNever shall I serve a piece of shit like you! Naraku's eyes turned blood dark red. Your body stood up and started to walk towards him. You couldn't turn or move your head. Your hand wad reaching for the dagger and you tried to struggle. But the poison went through your body and you gasped. NarakuCut yourself now. You took the dagger and sliced your hand. Blood started t drip out and your hand started to place the blood on the floor on the circle saying some spell again. NarakuGood girl. Now let me do the rest. He grabbed the dagger and cut his hand. The blood was being placed on the floor on the circle. Naraku then grabbed you by the shoulders. Your skin started to burn. You cried out two times and began to hit him in his chest. Naraku didn't care he just kept on holding your shoulders. The burns were now going into your flesh and bone. Something was happening inside your body.

**Koga's Mate (Part: 7)**

Your skin felt like soft feathers and you felt a beak growing on your face. Your eyesight became golden red fire. Then your feet were hardening and claws cam to grow long. You started to hold your head and whimper loudly. YouWhat! No! Not this again! Nnnoooooooo! Your breathing became hard and slow. A glow started to light the circle. A blast of wind came from the glowing circle. You screamed and your scream turned into a squawk. Naraku was now on your back. Red feathers were on your body and golden eyes were in the flames of evil. NarakuNow I can control the phoenix of your soul. You are now my key to spread my evil in the present. You started to move and flip your flaming wings. You tried to shake him off your back. But all Naraku did was his demon parts went right into your body. You gave a load squawk of pain. You felt his demon parts going and spreading through your bones. He was trying to control you. Then out of your beak came fire. You didn't know you could breathe fire. Naraku jumped off and looked at you in anger. NarakuWell it seems I've got to use a little more force on you. You glared at him with your golden eyes. You started to move and hit the ceiling. The roof broke into pieces. You flew away from Naraku's castle. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Bankotsu looking at you escape.

After about two hours of flying in the sky. Your heart began to skip a beat. Your body began to take human form. You closed your eyes and you black out. All you could feel was the pain and falling in the air. Your body hit onto the dirt and blood was now in a puddle under you. You were bleeding and you had no idea where you were. Your eyes started to open andNaraku! You looked left and right. You were n the woods in a camp. There was a fire and some fish beside you. You didn't have the strength to eat. Your body was so weak. YouWhy am I so weak and I still have the jewel shard inside me? Just then, you heard footsteps and it was. Ginta and Hakkahu some of the brown wolves too. They stared at you sadly. GintaThank god you're awake now. Your body is really in bad shape. HakkahuI don't know how you survived that fall. YouKoga is captured by Naraku. We have to go save him. They both looked at each other andYou're too weak and I had to help stop your bleeding. If Ginta haven't found you. You would've bled to death. You stared up at the night sky. Your thoughts were on Koga. Your eyes began to tear. YouGet me some clothes now! The wolves were growling at you and ready to attack. They were wondering what was with you? HakkahuWe noticed that you have the Mark of Onigumo burn spider scar on your back. Ginta ran and left to go get you clothes. Hakkahu stayed andWe'll get Koga back then kill Naraku, Diao Chan. You looked at him and you could tell he meant it. He wanted to save him as much as you do. YouNo, I've to do this alone or one of you will get hurt. He grabbed the fish and fed it to you. You chewed it up slowly and swallowed. Ginta cam back with the same clothes you wore, when you were in the cave. You put them on and grabbed your two maces. YouI haven't seen my maces for a while. You got up stumbling a little on your feet. Your bones hurt like hell. YouDon't follow me, guys. I'll be back soon. You left while Ginta and Hakkahu were staring at you.

**Koga's Mate (Part: 8)**

Every step you took went poison into your veins. Because since you were heading towards Naraku. He knows where you are as you thought what Bankotsu was doing right now. After two days of walking, you finally reached his castle. YouIt's pay back time, Naraku. In a whisper. You saw a window open and you climbed into it. You looked around to make sure none was there. There was a candle light coming from the table. You quietly tiptoed to the door. Looking left to right in the hallway. Everything was too quiet and you headed to Koga. When you reached, Koga and your eyes widen. He wasn't there in chains. He was gone andDamn it! You sat in the dry blood puddle where Koga was. You balled up your fists and started to cry. All of a sudden, a shadow was over you. You tighten your hands on your maces. There in the doorway was Bankotsu. Bankotsu's eyes were glaring at you pleasurably. BankotsuHello slave. You got up and all of a sudden, the poison went into your veins. Pain went through you like a shockwave. Your legs cave in and you fell to the floor. All you saw was he laughing at you. The poison was still rushing through your body and making your blood boiling. Your body was twitching and BankotsuSleep tight slave. Whispering into your ear.

You open your eyes, pain was between legs a lot. You found Bankotsu on top of you. You started to blush andWhat did you do to me? Bankotsu smirked andIt wasn't that fun hen you were asleep. I was going to wait until you were awake. Your face went pail and your body was shaking. He noticed and took off his clothes. He started to take off your clothes now. After that, he started to put his mouth on your breast. While his other hand was rubbing you other breast. He started to move up onto your neck kissing you. You let out a long low groan and you tried to stop it. However, it came out of your mouth. BankotsuI knew you couldn't hold it in. I know what you want. His body felt warm and hot against you. You started to rub your hands against his back. He kissed your cold lips andTime to die! All of a sudden, Bankotsu was on top of your hips kneeling sitting. He picked up his Banryuu and your eyes widen big. He swung it right at you. You closed your eyes and felt blood going rapidly out of you. A scream escaped your mouth and you lifted your head to look. Bankotsu had sliced off half of your leg. It was only cut off up to your knee. Your blood was spreading all over the floor. His Banryuu was bloodstained and you cried like hell. Bankotsu was staring at you still holding his Banryuu in his hand. YouYou motherfucker! Now you just knew you shouldn't have said that. He smiled and dropped his Banryuu on the bloody floor. Then out of the door came Naraku's poison insects. Their buzzing stung your ears and the attacked Bankotsu. He was backing away from you. He stood up with his Banryuu and started killing them. You were just laying there in pain. You whimpered and screamed like hell again. Your body was so numb that you couldn't felt he poison going into your veins. Your blood started to boil andMercy! He was trying to get to you. However, there were too many and he could only kill a few. Naraku's poison insects picked you up. Blood was dripping onto the floor from your leg. BankotsuNo! In a growl. The poison insects left the room with you being carried. Your eyes started to go back into your head. Your mind was making your life flash before your eyes. Then all of a sudden, a white light came into your mind and you black out.

**Koga's Mate (Part: 9)**

You open your eyes and move. But your body couldn't move not even when you told yourself to get up. Your body felt numb and cold. You looked around and there in the doorway was Naraku. He was staring at you angry. You closed your eyes tightly, but they opened. You sat up and had an evil grin on your face. You didn't tell yourself to do that. YouWhere am I and who am I? Naraku walked up to you and sat down next to you. NarakuYou are a spawn of me. Do you remember your name? youI...I think my name is Diao Chan. You stared down at the floor. You noticed that part of your leg was sliced off. Naraku grabbed your shirt and started taking it off. YouWhat the fuck! Get away from me you dip shit slim ball! You started crawling barely to the door. You were using your hands to push yourself. Naraku got up and easily put his foot on your back. He sent pressure on your back making it, so you couldn't crawl anymore. YouGet your freaken foot off my back! Naraku pressed down harder on you tried to move. You couldn't move and Naraku's foot pinned you down on the floor. NarakuDo you want to know where Koga is? You stopped struggling andYes. He kneeled down and started to rub your back. You made a low groan in pleasure and your body started to relax. Naraku's hands felt cold on your back, but one thing was wrong. Your skin felt like something was on it. Like something was going into you. You turned your head and saw Naraku was going into your body. You started to flip out and grabbed his hair. You were pulling his hair trying to get him out of your body. Naraku smirked and contiue to go into you. NarakuIt's no use trying, Diao Chan. I will be controlling your body. Your eyes were wide and you kept pulling on his hair. But it was too late he was inside your body. You felt your leg growing a new one. You screamed and cried for what was happening to you. You felt his flesh going into your bones and tightening around them. You bit down hard trying to ignore the pain. The pain was so great that your eyes went bloodshot. After a few seconds, you laid there motionless.

You got up and started walking through the hallway. Naraku's poison insects were following you. You entered a room and there was Koga being stung b Narsku's poison insects. Koga lifted his head andWhat? You started to cry and NarakuStop your crying now. (saying this in your mind) YouNo you shall not be controlled. Your legs started to move. You were walking towards Koga. Koga knew something was wrong andFight him! You stopped, because you were struggling to take back control. NarakuWalk! YouHell no! Then the poison went into your veins again. Your blood started boiling, but this time it went far worst. You dropped down on your knees and held your head. YouGet out of my body! Your head started to hurt like hell. NarakuDo you want Koga to die right in front of you? I can force you to watch it. YouNo. and you stood up. Koga got up and grabbed his sword. He ran towards you fast. His sword went through your chest. You gasped and started coughing up the poison and blood. NarakuYou bitch you should've avoided it. Koga stared at you and you fell into his arms. KogaI'll save you, Diao Chan. He put you on the floor and got his sword. Koga cut open your back. Blood was pouring out onto the floor. You screamed andFuck! Then Koga put his hands into your back. You felt his claws going and searching into your flesh. NarakuKill him. Your eyes turned golden and you stood up. Koga's hands were still trying to search inside your back. All of a sudden, red feathers came upon your skin. The beak came back out of your flesh. Koga was now on your back. Koga couldn't believe his eyes. His mouth was open and he took has hands out of you. You saw that blood was all over his arms. NarakuEat him alive now. Koga jumped off and ran for it. He was gone like the wind.

**Koga's Mate (Part: 10)**

You stood there flapping your wings up and down. YouHow dare you, Naraku. NarakuWhat do you wish to kill me? YouYes. All of a sudden, NarakuWhat the hell are you doing to me. His flesh was wasting away inside your body. You smirked andYou fool, Naraku. You are being eaten alive by the phoenix of my soul. Naraku glared at you andYou won't get off that easy. Wven if you've betray me. You will always suffer from the poison inside your body as long as you live. He started to laugh and waste away slowly. Your body reformed into human form. You laid there on the floor bleeding. Your new leg was gone. Your leg was still cut off. You started to cry and heard footsteps coming towards you. It was Bankotsu and he picked you up. BankotsuWhat happen slave? He shook you, you opened your eyes andI killed him. I killed Naraku. You laughed softly and black out from blood lost. He ran through the forest with you in his arms.

After about what felt like two hours, you woke up in the cave. You looked at your body. There were bandages around almost your whole body. The poison was still flowing through your blood. The pain felt bad inside of you. Out of the corner of your eye was Koga. He sat on the floor beside you. YouWhere has Bankotsu gone? KogaHe has gone off to other lands now. You leaped out and hugged him. Koga laughed and held you tighter. YouI love you, Koga. In addition, your face blushed pink. Koga kissed you and started to take off his clothes. You lay yourself down and grabbed him. Koga grinnedDiao Chan control yourself! He spread out and positioned himself. You closed your eyes and smiled. He went into you hard. Your muscles felt numb and tightened. You gave in a load groan in pleasure. While going in and out of you repeatedly. Koga started to put his hands on your breast. He licked your cheek with his cold tongue. You kissed him and your tongue went into his mouth. His tongue was in your mouth too. Your tongue started to feel slimy and it sent chills down your neck. He started to do down to your neck. Koga kissed roughly on your neck. Then he got to your breast. His manhood was going through your womanhood like crazy. His mouth was sucking on your nipples and toying with them. You got annoyedStop it, Koga! You were giggling in delight. Koga smirked and pumped into you harder. Your stomach started to twist up. You then push yourself down and picked up your legs. Your legs were now on Koga's back Indian style. Koga smiled with a grin and he knew you wanted more. So harder and harder he went into your womanhood. After five seconds, you noticed sweat was on him. You were sweating as well you started panting. Koga looked into your eyes andYou are my mate now. YouYou mean I'm your wolf mate. Koga laughed and out of the laughter. Someone was there staring at you both.

**Koga's Mate (Part: 11)**

Koga stopped and looked. Your mouth dropped and there was. The Inuyasha Gang with shock faces. Their eyes were wide and their jaws drop like this 00. MirokuTell me that isn't Diao Chan. KaogmeOh my god! She left the cave crying. Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga andKoga get off her now! SangoKoga you sick bastard! Shippo just turned red and ran out of the cave. Koga got up off you and put his clothes back on. You were still lying there and with your jaw drop. Inuyasha's Tesusaiga was glowing and getting ready to use the Wind Scar. Koga got ready to fight andWell mutt are you going to fight me or not. Inuyasha's face was annoyed and he swung his Tesusaiga right at him. Koga dodged his sword and kicked him in the face. While they were fighting, you started to run out of the secret escape passageway. Miroku and Sango saw you. They started to run after you. KogaRun Diao Chan! InuyashaWind Scar! That made the cave shake. Rocks were falling onto the ground and you made it out of there. You were still naked only thing that covered you were the bandages. You could only run slowly, because you were using a stick to help run since your leg was half sliced off. YouDamn it, I can't go any faster. Miroku and Sango started to catch up to you quick. Sango swung her giant boomerang right at you. Her boomerang pinned you into a tree. The pain was going into you. Blood was going down your sides. It almost went through your waist, but only pinned you into a tree. Your breathing was hard and you were gasping for air. MirokuWe've to be careful. Sango grabbed her weapon and pulled it out of the tree. You fell face flat on the dirt. You coughed and started weakly crawling away. Miroku picked you up, but you started to hit him. Sango used her boomerang and hit your head with a sharp blow. You were knock out cold.

You started to wake up and you knew you were on a bed. Your eyes open and there was Kagome. KagomeIf you love him then why is the Mark of Onigumo on your back? You were shock and you felt your back. There you felt burn marks on your skin. YouNaraku is alive, but I killed him. (speaking in your mind) KagomeDo you still serve Naraku? YouNo. Inuyasha came in the room. Inuyasha glared at you andKoga is telling the truth. Kagome and Inuyasha left the room. YouI'm sorry everyone and I didn't mean to. You started to cry softly. You looked around and saw your two maces leaning against the wall. YouI could use my maces to walk. You started to crawl out of the bed. You were almost there when Sango and Miroku stepped in your path. SangoWhat are you doing? Miroku picked you up again and put you in the bed. MirokuI'll watch her, Sango. Sango left the room and Miroku had a grin n his face. He started to rub your bottom. You started to blush andStop touching me! MirokuNow calm down, Diao Chan. You had been through a harsh time with Naraku. Miroku got a rag from a bucket of water and cleaned your wounds. You laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Miroku cleaned your wounds and started on your legs. But all of a sudden, you heard a laugh in your mind. YouWho are you? The voiceDiao Chan you really think you could kill me. You then knew it was Naraku. Naraku appeared inside your mind in his true form. He grabbed you and his demon aprts covered your body. All but your face wasn't covered. Naraku smiled evilly andYou freed Bankotsu and now I only have you. You will kill the monk and return to me. You glared at himHow can I kill him when all you have is a one half legged young woman with deep wounds. Naraku smirkedThat can be handled easily, Diao Chan.

**Koga's Mate (Part: 12)**

His demon parts went into your sliced off leg. They were connecting into your flesh. You screamed out in pain. NarakuYou will serve me no matter what. YouFuck off! NarakuYou will pay for your struggling. Your body started to be carried and you saw your maces in your hands. You were being carried by Naraku's poison insects through the air. You struggled and they dropped you on the floor. MirokuNaraku is here. Inuyasha came running into the room. InuyashaWhere is he now? I'll kill Naraku! MirokuNo, only his poison insects came. They were trying to kidnap Diao Chan. You stared at them and used your maces. To balance yourself standing on the floor. You stumble a little but then started walking towards the door. YouReturn my clothes now. I have to go see Koga. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at one another. InuyashaFine, I'll get your clothes. Miroku got upDiao Chan, why are you so obsessed with killing Naraku. YouCause he used me for something terrible. MirokuAnd that would be? YouMiroku, just between us I am no normal human. You see the Dragon God Drake blessed me. He blessed me with a gift to my soul. MirokuWait, who is this Dragon God Drake? YouHe is the god of fire and he is a dragon. I am the daughter of him. Because when someone who can awaken my soul. I transform into a phoenix. Now do you understand, Miroku? He just back away from you andYou're the Phoenix of Flames so the legend is true! YouYes, I am. He started to hug you. You blushed and slapped him. YouMIROKU! Miroku sat there laughingSo many young women with fiery spirits. Inuyasha came back with your clothes. He threw them at you and youTwo of you get out! Inuyasha and Miroku walked out and closed the door.

You started to put on your clothes. You put your hair up into two ponytails with roses in them. You open the door and started using your crutching yourself across the hallway. KagomeDiao Chan, are you feeling better? YouOh I feel much better. You continued walking and saw Koga talking to Sango. You came into the room andKoga, I need to talk with you. Sango got up and left the room. KogaI'm happy you're feeling better my mate. YouKoga, I'm going to have a child. Koga smiled happilyI know and we are going to be wonderful parents. YouBut something is wrong, since I was under Naraku's control. He put poison into my body and I think he might kill our baby. Koga's face was shock Why you didn't tell me you were poisoned. You started to cryI thought I killed Naraku, Koga! But I still have the fucking Mark of Onigumo on my fucking back! KogaIt's okay I won't let him hurt you. He kissed you then hugged you. YouLets go and find Naraku. Koga picked you up andWe'll defeat him one way or another. Both of you headed for the door and ran through the meadow.

**Koga's Mate (Part: 13)**

It's been six days, since you were with Koga looking for Naraku. Both of you looked in the far lands, but he wasn't anywhere. It almost felt like Naraku vanished. You were in the cave in bed. Your stomach was large and heavy on your legs. You couldn't get up or move. YouI can't wait for this baby to get out of me. You put one hand on your stomach. Your baby started to kick and you could feel it. You laughed softly and ate your food. Meanwhile, Koga was out looking for Naraku. Koga jumped from tree to tree searching. KogaDamn it Naraku, you shall suffer for what you done to Diao Chan. He shouted growl and started to head home. You were sound asleep in the bed. When you started to hear a buzzing sound coming towards you. You tried to open your eyes, but they wouldn't open. YouWhat the hell is happening to me? (speaking in your mind) Then you felt your body being dropped onto the ground. You still couldn't open your eyes or move. However, you knew you were outside and felt something in your stomach. You were now scared and something was breathing on your face. Your eyes open and there in your stomach. Was a sword right where your baby was. Your eyes widen and you began to cry. There in front of your face was Naraku. You glared at himNaraku! He laughedSorry you won't be having a child. You will bare me my son. He placed his hands onto your stomach. You felt pain going into your stomach. You knew now something was being placed inside. NarakuAll done now and you will come with me. You lied there motionless and gasping for air. Naraku walked away and his poison insects appeared. They picked you up and followed him. YouWhat did you do to me? Naraku stopped and turned around. He was now inches close to your face. Naraku grabbed your chinI killed your baby and placed my son inside of you. He laughed then gave a smirk. YouGo to hell! NarakuNo need to get pushy. I've already took you and you are mine now. He started to move again and his poison insects were still carrying you.

After hours, both of you made it to some forest area. It was snowing and freezing cold. Naraku sat on the ground and his poison insects dropped you. You landed in the snow hard. You closed your arms to your body. Your body was very cold and you crawled towards Naraku. He smrikedNow you want to get warm. That will not happen, Diao Chan. He stood up and walk towards you. You started to crawl back. But Naraku picked you up and his true from was appearing. His demon parts were now all over your body. You couldn't move and Naraku's face appeared in his demon parts. NarakuDiao Chan become one with my flesh. Your eyes widen and you screamed. However, Naraku put his lips against yours. You felt like he was trying to take your soul. There your body was being fused into his demon parts. YouI'll not become fused into you, Naraku. You took your two maces and hit his demon parts. You broke out of his grip and started to run. YouKoga where are you?

**Koga's Mate (Part: 14)**

Just then, Koga ran right into you. You fell in the snowNo time to talk now! Pick me up and run like hell now! Koga picked you up and started running on top speed. He knew Naraku was after you. YouKoga, he killed our baby! Now I've his son inside me now. Koga's ankle was grabbed by his demon parts. Koga shouted and both of you were dragged towards Naraku. There he was Koga was glaring at him ready to fight. You were in the snow sitting. KogaTime to die, Naraku! Naraku's demon parts grabbed Koga's throat and started choking him. NarakuDie! You noticed there was the sword he stabbed you with. You grabbed itNaraku put Koga down. He stared at you and threw him. Koga was out cold. YouAll you want is me. NarakuThat's right now come here. You started to crawl towards him andGood girl, Diao Chan. Koga open his eyesDiao Chan no! YouKoga I can't take this life anymore. I love you. There you raised the sword and stabbed yourself in your heart. You gasped and fell slowly into the snow. Your blood turned the now around you red. KogaDiao Chan! Right there you saw tears in his eyes. You cried as well, but your tears turned to ice. NarakuShe killed herself not to me in my control again. Koga ran towards Diao Chan and whispered into her earI love you. Naraku grabbed her bodyI will take that, Koga. KogaGive her back now! Koga started attacking Naraku. However, his poison insects came and Naraku vanished in a cloud of poison. Koga jumped in the air and covered his mouth. Naraku vanished and Koga stood over the bloody snow. KogaI will have my revenge for Diao Chan's death.

To let you all know there will be a part 2 to this story.


End file.
